Crystal Thoughts
by Crystalsoul9
Summary: Nanoha, Vivio, and the gang are back with some new people. It is centered around a young girl Fate has decided to take care of but doesn't become her guardian. What secrets does this young girl have hidden in her past and in her present? T for language
1. Chapter 1

The Prologue

The summer breeze blew the young girl's hair as she trained. She kicked and punched an invisible target, trying to win. The girl was only 5 years old. She had long black hair, pale skin, and her eyes were the color of crystals.

"I will be able to beat Sophia now," she thought. Sophia was this young girl's twin, so when they fought they knew what the other was thinking or what move they would make.

_"Do you wish to surprise your parents and sister with your power,"_ a mysterious voice asked her.

"Who's there," she asked the owner of the voice. "Where are you?"

_"I'm just someone who wishes to help a girl. Now just let me show you what you could do, Sophitia."_

"How do you know my name?"

_"Because I'm your guardian spirit. Now give me control!"_

And just like that the girl's body was taken over. She could still see and hear things but her body didn't respond to her. It was almost like she was being controlled by something.

"Sophitia, where are you," yelled her twin sister Sophia.

"Don't come closer," Sophitia thought hoping her twin would hear it.

"Oh there you are," Sophia said once she found her. "Mother, Father, Luana, Solar, I found her."

Soon their parents and familiars came over to the spot that the two were at.

"I have a surprise for you all," she heard herself say, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"What is it," Sophia asked.

"This," said her voice. And without her knowing her magic was let, turning everything to crystal. Every flower, every insect, everything except for her familiars. Then the being controlling her vanished. She walked over to her parents and sister. They didn't turn into crystal but they were stabbed with crystal spikes.

"No, no this can't be happening," she whispered. "This was supposed to be something that we could all talk about. I didn't want it to be like this." Then everything went dark around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"So did you have a great time at the training camp you went to a couple of months ago," Sophitia asked Fate Testerousa Harlown, her friend and sort of like a mother.

"It was very fun since Erio did sort of beat me," Fate said laughing while she did so. "I wish you had come as well. You would have been able to meet many new people."

"Yeah, you should of," Luana, her female familiar told her. Luana's true form was a silver wolf, so her hair was silver but her eyes were light blue like the sky. "You would have liked it, too"

"I'm sorry I didn't go but I had too much work at the time to even leave my house," Sophitia told them.

"Yes I know but I think it would be nice if you met some of the people I'm telling you about."

"I know. How about we have a training camp on my home planet? You could bring anyone you want to and I could meet them finally. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is. I will ask them after I get off with you."

"Oh I'm sorry but I have to go to work now. I'll talk to you later, Bye bye." Then she turned off the screen for the chat.

"Sophitia, are you sure that inviting them is such a good idea," Luana asked her.

"It's okay, I have everything planned out so my secret is safe," she answered, walking out of her study towards her room. As she was walking there, Solar her other familiar came out of nowhere.

Solar is Luana's twin brother but he his hair has gold on highlights on top and black base color. His eyes are golden yellow so they do not look the same as his sister's. But their base forms the same animal. He is a golden wolf not a silver one. "What are you two up to," he asked, giving them a quizzical look.

"Sophitia wants to have a training camp here," Luana answered.

"What? Why?"

"I just want to train with other people of course," Sophitia told the two before closing the door to her room.

After standing outside her door for a while, Luana turned towards her brother. "I've got an idea," she said.

"What is it this time," he asked. "Do we make a time machine now to go tell Sophitia to not do this training camp?"

"No," she said frustrated at the idea. "I was thinking we could get some old friends to come as well. You know, since she hasn't seen them in nine years."

"Yeah, that sounds good! I'll go call them real soon, since they must be busy. I heard they are a part of the Time and Space Administration Beauru."

Luana nodded to her brother and left to go make some preparations for their arrival.

Meanwhile, at MidChilda:

"Okay, now punch with your magic now," Nove told her pupil, Vivio Takamachi.

"Like this," Vivio asked punching with some of her magic.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Vivio, come in here now," said Nanoha Takamachi, Vivio's mother. "Fate-chan is here."

"Fate-mama is really here," Vivio exclaimed, running towards Nanoha closely followed by Nove. Vivio ran into Fate giving her a big hug.

"Hello, Vivio," Fate said, returning the hug. "I've got some news for you. We should sit down first before I explain it."

So they all sat down in the Takamachi's living room, waiting for Fate's news.

"Well," she began. "I've been invited to a training camp by a friend of mine and she said I could bring all my co-workers, friends and family if I wanted to. She said we will be using a very large house. I was wondering if you, Vivio, and Nove wanted to come. Vivio can also invite Einhart-chan, Lio, and Corona as well if you want."

"That sounds like fun," Vivio said. "Are you going to invite the usual people, Fate-mama?"

"Yes, I will after this."

"I think it sounds like a good idea since summer break is coming up," Nanoha said smiling cheerfully. "We can stay longer this time." Vivio got really excited when she heard this.

"I'll go call Lio and Corona now," Vivio said. "I'll talk to Einhart-san tomorrow at school." She walked towards her room with her device, Chris (a.k.a. Sacred Heart) following behind her.

"I'm glad she is excited about training," Nove said. "That what makes teaching her so much more exciting."

"Do you think Hayate-chan will come," Nanoha asked. "I mean she does have to work on various missions and such."

Fate patted her best friend's shoulder. "I think she would come for the fun of it but we will have to keep Vivio and her friends away from her when she gets that look in her eye." The three women laughed at the habit of their friend.

"Well, I better go call Erio and Caro to see if they will come," Fate said getting up. "Can you call Megane and Lutecia for me, Nanoha? And if they ask about the tickets, my friend said she has everything prepared for us. Apparently her work has some authority over the airports."

"Okay," Nanoha said going into the kitchen to make the call so she wouldn't interrupt Fate with it.

After Erio, Caro, Megane, and Lutecia agreed, they called Subaru, Tiana, Hayate, and her family. They also agreed to come along with Vivio's friends.

They wouldn't leave to go for another three weeks but they started to prepare. Fate kept asking about what would happen and how they would get there.

Then it was the day of the trip.

At the Takamachi's house, Vivio, Nanoha, Fate, Nove, Lio, Corona, and Einhart were all packed and ready to go. Fate was looking at her watch. "It looks like we are on time and ready to go. How about we head to the airport?"

"Fate-chan, what is your friend like," Nanoha asked after they were driving to the airport.

"She is a very kind person if you ask me," Fate said, smiling gently. "But I have heard she could be very scary if you got her angry." With that, she gave a little chuckle. The other passengers looked at one another scared.


End file.
